eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
No Degree of Separation
|year = 2016 |position = 16th (Final) |points = 124 (Final) |previous ="Grande amore" |next ="Occidentali's Karma"}} "No Degree of Sepration" was the Italian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm, performed by Francesca Michielin. As one of the "Big Five", it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in 16th place with 124 points. Lyrics Italian/English= È la prima volta che mi capita Prima mi chiudevo in una scatola Sempre un po’ distante dalle cose della vita Perché così profondamente non l’avevo mai sentita E poi ho sentito un’emozione Accendersi veloce e farsi strada nel mio petto Senza spegnere la voce E non sentire più tensione, solo vita dentro di me Nessun grado di separazione Nessun tipo di esitazione Non c’è più nessuna divisione Fra di noi Siamo una sola direzione In questo universo che si muove Non c’è nessun grado di separazione Davo meno spazio al cuore e più alla mente Sempre un passo indietro e l’anima in allerta E guardavo il mondo da una porta mai completamente aperta E non da vicino E no, non c’è alcuna esitazione finalmente dentro di me There is no degree of separation There is no degree of hesitation There is no degree of space between us Live in love We are stars aligned together Dancing through the sky, we are shining Nessun grado di separazione Nessun grado di separazione In questo universo che si muove E poi ho sentito un’emozione Accendersi veloce e farsi strada nel mio petto Senza spegnere la voce |-| Translation= It’s the first time it’s happened to me Before I shut myself in a box Always a bit distant from the things of life Because I had never felt them too deeply And then I felt an emotion Lighting fast and making itself a path in my chest Without turning off its voice And I don’t feel tension anymore, only life inside me No degree of separation No type of hesitation There is no longer any division Between us We are only a single direction In this world that moves There’s no degree of separation I gave less space to the heart and more to reason Always one step behind and with my soul on alert And I watched the world from a door that was never fully open And not from close by And no, there’s no hesitation finally inside me There is no degree of separation There is no degree of hesitation There is no degree of space between us Live in love We are stars aligned together Dancing through the sky, we are shining No degree of separation No degree of separation In this world that moves And then I felt an emotion Lighting fast and making itself a path in my chest Without turning off its voice Videos Francesca Michielin - No Degree of Separation (Italy) 2016 Eurovision Song Contest LIVE - Francesca Michielin - No Degree Of Separation (Italy) at the Grand Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Category:Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Big Five